


Пение в дУше

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Пение в дУше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Singing in Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173107) by GRITS in Misery. 



\- Тебе больно? - взволнованно спросил Мастер, внезапно врываясь в душевую.

Доктор резко обернулся.  
– О, Рассилон, ты напугал меня до смерти. Я что даже душ не могу принять в одиночестве? 

– Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь причинить тебе какой-либо вред. Совсем наоборот – я подумал, что на тебя напали, и самоотверженно ринулся на помощь. 

Доктор недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– С трудом в такое верится, если честно. И потом, я всего лишь пел. Я люблю петь, когда моюсь в душе.

Мастер ухмыльнулся и скользнул взглядом по обнаженному телу, скрытому лишь клубами пара.  
– Кажется, ты уронил мыло.


End file.
